Decode
by SurgicalImperfection
Summary: Vampires. Werewolves. Two humans. Welcome to Yellow Springs, Ohio, where even the small, cozy houses costs a small fortune to live in. So what's going to happen in Yellow Springs? Who knows...but it's gonna be juicy.


**Author's Note**: 'Ello loves. This is from a role-play I'm currently in. It's based off of Paramore's new song, Decode, hence the title. It's a Twilight themed story as well, hopefully you'll all enjoy it. So far only four characters from the role-play will be making an appearance. ENJOY.

Read. Review. Alert. Favourite.

You know the drill.

Arii.

--------------------------------------------

A mass of light brown curls obstructed the vision of the tiny dancer as she turned on her toes. "Aw, crap," she muttered in distaste for the situation, ceasing the twirl and landing flat-footed. Rory removed the white elastic band from the small bunch of hair it still held in place, and she bent over, allowing her hair to fall down over her head and into her face. Gathering the curls, she tied them tightly in the elastic and lifted her head back up. "Ugh, stay... " Walking over to the stereo, the petite brunette stopped the music and restarted the song. Her feet made almost no noise as she wandered back to the center of the floor, standing in her starting position and taking a deep breath as she listened to the music; waiting for when she would have to start moving.

"RORY!" Came a thickly-accented female voice. Rory stopped her routine again and shut off the music, a slightly irritated expression flashing across her face. "YES?" she called back, keeping her voice level. "FOOD!" Rory smiled, glad that the food was ready, her previously irritated mood vanished almost as soon as the women downstairs had said the magical word. She had eaten half a granola bar before practicing her ballet routine, just so there was something in her stomach, but she was really hungry now. Removing her hard-toe slippers, she gently rubbed her taped toes to regain some feeling and grabbed her bottle of water before heading down to the kitchen where her mother always served meals. The smell of pasta and bread reached her nose before she was even there, and her smile widened. "Thanks, Mum," she said, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and a small hug before taking the plate handed to her.

Rory walked to the table and sat down. As she took a bite of pasta, she noticed she didn't have a drink, so she stood again and moved over to the refrigerator to get something. Cranberry juice, second shelf. Orange juice, door. Pay removed the two juices from the fridge, took a glass from the cabinet, and mixed them together. She placed the containers back before returning to her seat. "Where's Mikey?" she questioned her still cooking mother softly, taking a glance at her before putting another bite of pasta in her mouth. That was her nickname for her brother: Mikey. And as far as she knew, she was the only person that called him that. "I don't know, why?" her mother asked. "We were going to walk to the fair together and maybe meet some people. Awwh crap! I haven't even told them yet! " Rory dropped her fork on the table with a clang and shoved her chair back. Stumbling from her place at the table, the brunette ran up the stairs two at a time and turned to her room to get her phone.

Walking back downstairs after pulling her phone from the charger, Rory quickly finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. Thanking her mother, she went back upstairs and to her room. Hearing a soft barking noise at her feet, she looked down at to the calf high mini-border collie named Lucky. "Silence. I need to clean me, okay?" Rory quickly ran into her bathroom (yes, her bathroom) and took a fast shower (and brushed her teeth), emerging within fifteen minutes with a towel wrapped around her tiny frame, and another wrapped around her head.

Good, the dog hadn't destroyed anything yet...

Rory went to her dresser and began tossing clothes onto her bed. A pair of light wash skinnies, a white, star studded belt, a dark blue fitted tee-shirt that read "The world needs more hugs" in sparkly white, and a long grey cami. She slid into the skinnies, and then pulled the cami over her head, followed by the tee-shirt. She put the belt around her hips, over the top of the cami. Sliding a pair of socks onto her feet, she grabbed a pair of shoes: blue, grey, white, and black Converse. Tying them loosely, she walked back over to the dog. "Hungry?" she asked it softly, reaching down to run a hand down Lucky's fluffy back.

Of course, she started jumping and barking loudly.

"Ugh." Picking up the small dog, she moved out of her room and closed the door. Jogging down the stairs and to the kitchen, where her mother was now sitting and reading some magazine. The older woman barely glanced away from the colourful pages as Lucky yipped happily. Wiggling out of Rory's arms and to the tile floor, where she scurried to her glass food and water bowl. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you're hungry...but patience is a virtue." She told the brown and white animal, walking to the pantry to get a cup-full of IAM's dog food. When she was sure Lucky was happy with her lunch, Rory walked to the front door, throwing a glance upstairs before she shook her head and stepped outside. If Mikey wasn't here then there was no way she would wait around for his lazy butt to get ready. It just wouldn't happen.

Smiling when fresh, clean, crisp air entered her nose Rory jumped from their porch and into the soft grass. Stumbling a bit, she quickly regained her balance and looked around, grateful nobody had seen the dancer's fall. Whipping out her phone, she opened up a text and taped out a few words with impressive speed and accuracy. Texting was a sport, after all.

hey loves-  
i'm leaving for the fair now.  
hope it doesn't rain.  
see you there?  
xoxo RORY

She sent the message and placed the phone into her pocket, bending down to pick a pretty white flower. "Ooh, how lovely. You'll look pretty in my hair." she cooed, lifting her hands to the right side of her head where she skillfully slid the stem of the flower into her bobby pin. Smiling in satisfaction, the brunette walked down the sidewalk, her destination not more than five minutes from her house, which is why she arrived in no time at all. She wasn't surprised to see so many people present; these fairs always seemed to create quiet the crowd.

"And now we wait for the others." She mumbled softly, brushing a few stray strands of her honey brown hair out of her face. The wind wasn't blowing to bad tonight, but the air was still chilly. Enough that she was starting to regret not grabbing a jacket on her way out…stupid. Her mother had warned her of the cool air earlier, but she ignored the woman. Again, stupid.

It seemed like forever that Rory stood leaning against that tree. She kept pushing away the feeling of rough bark pressing into her back and leaving painful welts in their place. This was growing irritating rather fast.

Rory quickly grew bored of simply waiting for her friends to reply to her text or even arrive for that matter. A sigh left her rosy pink lips, tongue flicking out to brush along the thin layer of vanilla flavored gloss that made her mouth sparkle. A breeze blew past her and ruffled her light brown curls, blowing her bangs part way into her stunning blue eyes. Of course they weren't bright, bright blue like her mother's or even a steely blue like her father's. Nope. Rory's eyes were in-between. Dark and light. Sparkly and inviting. A window to her very soul and wide and innocent as could be. Pale, almost translucent skin and rosy cheeks often brought a few stares, but only a few. It was her smile and laugh that brought all the rest. Her brother and a few friends, (the more poetic of them at least) would tell her quiet frequently how much they loved the sound. Like a soft tinkling of bells...or something like that. Usually Rory tuned the group out when they said things like that, it always made her blush. Although when that happened she would end up getting tickled and thrown into a fit of laughter.

Frowning softly, she shook her head and pushed away from the tree she was leaning on. Stretching her arms above her head and arching her back like a cat. Closing her eyes for a moment, Rory took in all the smells of the fair, a delighted smile playing over her lips at all the delicious smells. Glancing around quickly she spotted the cart she wanted, reaching into her back pocket and feeling around for her money. Taking a hold of the slightly crumbled bills, the brunette made her way through the thick crowd of people. Pushing past them lightly until she was at the front of the brightly painted, old fashioned wagon. The crimson paint was a little worn for wear in a few places, but it gave the place a certain feel that Rory adored. Looking up at the rather preppy blonde girl who was taking orders, she gave a small smile before talking, "******One bag of cotton candy, please,**" She told the girl, pulling out five dollars and setting it on the wooden counter. The blonde gave her a bored look, reaching for the money and putting it into a small tin box. Without looking, she pulled a bag of the pink and blue candy from the hanger, shoving it along with Rory's extra money into the waiting hands of the brunette.

Said girl gave a startled look, wide, innocent eyes blinking rapidly as she stepped away from the painted cart. Mumbling under her breath she folded the money in half and slid it back into her pocket. Her hand moving back to the plastic bag hungrily, it was a rare treat that Rory bought any cotton candy, her dance coach usually had her on a strict diet...that banned little to all candy. Lucky for her it was break, only two weeks before she would be thrown back into the world of practice for two or three hours a day. She would almost literally eat, breath, and sleep dance of all forms. Jazz, hip-hop, tap, and most importantly, ballet. The latter was her favourite of them all, and the one that she excelled in the most. For Rory dance wasn't just about the moves and motions, it was about the meaning behind it all. It was about being able to express yourself in the rawest way you could, in the best way she was able...and that was with her body. Ever since she was a little girl Rory had danced. As a baby she would shake her body to the sound of music, not really trying to do anything in particular other than move. Her first dance lesson started when she was little over five years old, it had been a birthday present for her. In Rory's mind that was the greatest gift her parent's had ever given her.

Snapping out of her reverie, Rory looked back to the bag and smiled. All those thoughts because of this candy, amazing what a wandering and over-active mind can bring. Opening the bag carefully, she dipped her hand in and pinched a bit of the cotton candy, pulling back to look at the combination of pink and blue fluff. Without waiting too long she popped the candy into her warm mouth. Pink tongue curling as the sugar melted in her mouth and slid down her throat in a sinfully slow way. A small purr of satisfaction hummed in the back of her mouth, her pale hand already reaching for another pinch full of candy.

Now that Rory had her snack, she was ready to wait and walk around. Hopefully she would find somebody she knew soon or at least somebody interesting to talk too. Being alone at a fair was always no fun for her. Who would she ride the Ferris wheel with? It was her second favourite reason for coming here, after that and it was the Merry-Go-Round. Going at these things alone was simply not going to work, not at all. With a small frown, Rory took another bite of her treat, sucking a bit of the sticky substance from her index finger. She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she hardly noticed the body heading her way. As a result she hit the person's chest with a small thump and stumbled backwards, eyes going as wide as a deer caught in head lights. Looking up she blushed a rosy hue and murmured a string of apologies, stepping around the irritated young man and hurrying away, or she tried to at least. His hand reached out and caught her tiny wrist in a tight but not too tight fashion, pulling her back a little and turning her to face him.

"******It's not nice to bump into people. Keep your eyes open next time, Frost,**" She knew that voice instantly and almost wished she never came down to the fair in the first place. Of course he would be here, Mikey was supposed to be with here...so it would have only been a matter of time before the twins saw him. Unfortunately for her though her twin wasn't here and that left Rory all alone with his jerk-off of a best friend, Greg. The tall boy with black hair never really did like Rory, only because she rejected him and proceeded to tell him off in front of half the school in the lunch room. But hey, what did you expect from the girl? Greg hadn't been able to take the hint and was starting to get a little too touchy-feely for Rory's taste. In return she stood up, slapped him and started yelling. Short tempers seemed to run in the Frost family. After that it had been one nasty insult after another from the black haired, brown eyed boy.

Rory's back stiffened slightly as she yanked her hand from his grip, holding her wrist to her chest and giving him a cold look. "******Leave me alone Greg, go find Mikey and bug him...I'm not in the mood for you.**" She retorted, turning to leave him once more, only to hear him turn around and start following her. Sighing in a frustrated manner, she picked up her pace and weaved through the crowd of people, eager to get away from Greg. Pulling out her phone she opened a message to her brother and started typing quickly:

yer crazy friend is following me and being a jerk.  
tell him to heal.  
please?  
he's freaking me out.  
xoxo RORY

Pressing send she glanced over her shoulder and gave a sigh of relief. It appeared that he had stopped following her, for the time being. Slowing her jog down to a walk, Rory sucked in the cool air and winced at the burn it caused in the back of her throat. Feeling a bit tired she looked around for a place to rest, only seeing a bench in the immediate vicinity, a dark haired boy with a camera already sitting there. Titling her head to the side, she shrugged her small shoulders and walked forward. He looked a little familiar, so Rory assumed that he went to her school...and that they had never talked before. She told herself that it wouldn't hurt to just sit there and talk for a bit, besides, it sucked to be alone at the fair. As a bonus, if Greg came by then hopefully he would leave her alone since she was sitting with somebody else. One could only hope.

Pausing a little to the right of the boy she gave a shy smile and opened her mouth to speak, "******Mind if I sit here? I'll share some cotton candy with you if you say yes,**" A pale hand lifted to show him the bag of pink and blue fluff, her smile spreading just a tad as she reached up and fingered the white flower tucked behind her ear.

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Hmm, and there we have it. The end of chapter one, hopefully you all enjoyed it. I decided to do this chapter in Rory's point of view, one of our main female characters. I might get links for all of the character's photos put onto my profile, but for now you'll have to use your imagination. Ehh.

Tell me what you think.

The more reviews then the faster you'll get an update. I promise.

Also, next chapter will be in the point of view for our first main male character.


End file.
